Snap Shot
by Masayo
Summary: “Yes, what is it Shoji that you have to yell?” Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “Heh, he’s definitely your kid,” Sasuke smirked “Look at what I found,”


~I don't own anything~

* * *

"Ahh Man! Do we have to?" Shoji whined. He looked around the dimly light basement at all the boxes stacked up and the junk stashed here and there

"Consider this your punishment for dumping slime on your cousin and her friend," Naruto glared at his son

"But I wasn't meaning to get them, I was aiming for someone else," Shoji pouted

"And who were you aiming for?" his father asked

"Uncle Neji," he said in a manner of fact. Naruto tried not to smile at that and tried to be a dad

"If Shoji is being punished then why do I have to help him clean the basement?" Shoji's twin brother asked, looking at the junk in disdain

"This is your punishment too for helping him,"

"Hn, I did no such thing," Naruto glared down at his son

"Oh? Knowing what your brother was up to and sending in your cousin instead of your uncle was not helping?" he crossed his arms

"I see no problem. She's just a girl," Naruto closed his eyes and sighed

"Know this Shoichi women not just koniochi are a lot stronger than what you think. Your mother for example is stronger than me in certain things,"

"Like what?" Shoji chimed in

"Like dealing with you two," Naruto smirked and rubbed Shoji's hair

"Hey!"

"You two better get to work," with that he left the two boys to clean. The two boys sighed drifting to either side of the basement.

* * *

After three hours of clean the boys were down to the last few boxes. Shoji was going through a box with his mother's writing on it _'Memories'_ it read on the side "Yo, Shoichi look at what I found," Shoichi looked up from his box he was going through to see what his brother was holding up. Shoji held a old ragged looking stuffed fox, the tip of one ear torn, and a button eye barely hanging on by a thread "It's Mr. Fox" he grinned

"So?" Shoichi said indifferently not taking his eyes from it  
"Well, if you don't care I'll just throw him out," before Shoji could blink Shoichi had snatched his most prized procession from his brother "Hey! You know all you had to do was ask,"

"Hn," Shoji rolled his eyes at his twin. Fifteen minutes passed by "I wonder what Katsumi would think of this," Shoichi held up a dingy orange toad. It had a patch on its belly, its little blue vest looked like it had seen better days, half of the stuffing was already gone giving it a deflated look, a little bit of stuffing was coming out of a back toe.

"Hey, you leave mini Gamakichi-kun alone!" Shoji sprang to grab it but Shoichi pulled it away just in time

"What? Are you embarrassed to show Katsumi?" he smirked, knowing his brother's crush on the Uchiha

"Damnit! Shoichi if you don't give him to me I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Run to mommy?" his brother teased. Shoji was smiled evilly

"No, I'll do something far worse,"

"Please, like you could think of something," Shoichi rolled his eyes. Shoji went back to his box and pulled out some photos, fanning them out like cards

"Wouldn't everyone in the village just love these," showing his twin, Shoichi's baby pictures. One photo had him running from their father, naked, one had him in nothing but a dapper and little fox ears that their mother had put on him, and the last one showed him with lipstick smeared all over his face with his little chubby hand holding the a ruined lipstick.

"You wouldn't," Shoichi glared at his brother

"Give over the toad and no one gets hurt," Shoji held out one hand while the other held the picture out of reach

"Fine, on the count of three we trade,"

"Ichi," Shoichi started

"Ni," Shoji counted

"SAN!" they both said, trading the pictures for the toad. The pictures automatically went into Shoichi's pocket. Shoji held his toad tight to him

"I missed ya little buddy,"

"Oh please," Shoji stuck out his tongue at his brother. Going back to their boxes again they started cleaning. A small box in Shoji's read _'Property of Uzumaki Naruto'_ grinning he opened the small box. Inside was a old green toad pouch, a few trinkets, and some photos; flipping through the photos Shoji came across a photo of a beautiful young woman posing in front of a red satin backdrop, her arms were behind her head, long bluish purple hair fell just a little bit passed her shoulders, she wore blue jeans held by a old faded black belt, and a blue bra with orange foxes on it, a pretty pink blush painted her cheeks. Shoji whistled

"Yo, bro look at this hot babe dad as in his stash," Shoichi walked over to his brother and looked over his shoulder "I wonder who she was?"

"Knowing dad, pervy sage probably gave it to him," Shoichi titled his head; she looked oddly familiar to him.

"I'm going to ask dad," before Shoichi could stop him, Shoji raced up the stairs

"DAD! Yo dad!" Shoji ran into the dining room where his parents were visiting with the Uchihas. His mother held one of his new born brothers while his aunt Sakura held the other. His little sister leaned against their uncle Sasuke's leg "Dad!"

"Yes, what is it Shoji that you have to yell?" Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Heh, he's definitely your kid," Sasuke smirked

"Look at what I found," Shoji didn't hear what his uncle said and Naruto chose to ignore him, he slapped the picture down on the table in front of his father. All the adults looked down at it, causing his mother to become really red, his aunt to gasp, his uncle to almost spit out the tea he had taken a sip of, and his father's eyes to widen and quickly snatched the picture away to be put into his pocket; much to Sasuke's disappointment "So who's the babe?" Shoji asked, he noticed that none of the adults could look at him or at each other

"W-Where did you find this?" Naruto asked

"In the basement in a box. So who is she?" Shoji persisted "Was she an old girlfriend? A summer fling? A one night stand?"

"Ok that's enough!" Naruto slapped his hand over his son's mouth. Hinata looked ready to faint, Sakura glared at her husband who was trying not to laugh "I think it's time to go Shoji," Shoji tried to say something but Naruto's hand muffled it. Standing up, Naruto dragged his son out of the room and into the nearby study; making sure the door was closed he let his hand go from Shoji's mouth.

"What was that for? Does mom not know about the girl?" Naruto face palmed

"Shoji, that girl was your mother," Shoji paled

"No way….,"

"Yes way,"

"Oh Kami! I think I'm going to be sick," Shoji covered his mouth and ran for it.

* * *

That night after what happened that day Naruto and Hinata made one last round to their children's rooms to see them fast asleep. Walking to their room Hinata sat at the edge of the bed with a sigh

"Are you ok, koi?" Naruto sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him

"I just can't believe you kept that picture all this time and that Shoji had to show it to our friends," she blushed. Her husband chuckled  
"I could never throw that picture away, It's my favorite one of you," he gave her small peck on the cheek, making her smile "And don't worry about Teme and Sakura you know they won't tell. Sasuke probably has loads of erotic pictures of Sakura because he's a closet perv,"

"Naruto!" Hinata lightly slapped him

"What?! That's Teme for ya," she giggled "Oh by the way look at what I found,"

"I'm afraid to ask what?" she took the picture he held out to her, a smile blossomed on her face. It was a baby picture of both Shoichi and Shoji; they were both in their little fox and toad pajamas and snuggled close to each other with their little stuffed animals "I missed those little pjs they use to wear; they were so cute on them,"

* * *

"Hey, Shoji?" Shoichi whispered in the dark from the top of their bunk beds

"Yeah?"

"Who was the girl?" Shoichi's curiosity had gotten the better of him especially when his brother had come back down to the basement after asking their father very quiet and just cleaned without another complaint

"Trust me brother you don't want to know," Shoji whispered back holding mini Gamakichi under the blanket close to him

"It can't be that bad," Shoichi clutched Mr. Fox under his blanket

"It was mom,"

"…."

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked her husband. He slid a box to the way back of their closet on the top self

"Just making sure nobody finds those photos," Sakura turned a deep red that could have rivaled that of the one Hinata had worn today.

* * *

~Enjoy~


End file.
